Paralelo
by Kitsui
Summary: A mi niña solía contarle una historia...donde camuflados podríamos ser felices. Ella sabría de los dos, pero no sabría de mí ni de ti. Y la falsa compañera de mi lecho nunca sospecho, sobre nuestro mundo alterno. Shonenai


----- Paralelo -----

Shonen ai

Angst. ¿Romance?

Aquellos a quienes no les agrade este tipo de historias presionen "volver" por favor.

Pot no me pertenece, ni saco dinero de escribir esto (ya seria demasiado...)

"..."dialogo en cuento

-...- dialogo verdadero

-------------------------

Danzaba debajo de la nieve, sonreía...era un niño feliz...de seis años. Un copo de nieve, le era suficiente para reír, sonreír ampliamente...

En ese mundo la humanidad no sabría del significado del prejuicio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cada noche yo le visitaba...desde hacia dos meses.

Recuerdo que un día llegue con rosas rojas al frente de su puerta.

Jamás creí que compraría flores.

Recuerdo que nunca toque a su puerta.

Le comente a mi mujer que le amaba, desde hacia tantos años, aun así intentamos ser padres ideales...ella nunca lograría ser como tu.

Tú también tienes familia.

Pero no harías lo mismo que yo, no le dirías sobre tus sentimientos a nadie, porque eres tan gentil y esto es grosero.

Y no habría manera de que compartamos una vida.

Y no podría decir que es culpa del matrimonio.

Es mi culpa, porque no reconocí lo obvio a su tiempo.

No podríamos estar juntos jamás, mi vecino, en la realidad. Así que, a mi niña solía contarle una historia...donde camuflados podríamos ser felices. Ella sabría de los dos, pero no sabría de mí ni de ti. Y la falsa compañera de mi lecho nunca sospecho, sobre nuestro mundo alterno.

Lotriste es que... con el tiempo maduré y teniendo una hija, cambié demasiado. No te culpo por no notarme.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su sonrisa era sincera y no vacía. Giraba bajo la lluvia de dulce blanco y no necesitaba más.

Pero del otro lado del cerco donde ese pequeño vivía, otro sufría.

Como un espejo, la madera como un eje, la tristeza de los ojos del otro era paralela y equivalente a la felicidad del puro. Este segundo niño era un año más grande, y no bailaba, tampoco sonreía. No estaba solo, pero dentro suyo se sentía incompleto.

El cerco no permitía a los niños verse, aunque girasen la mirada no se encontraban con los ojos del otro. Así el menor reía y giraba, el mayor lloraba estándose quieto. Este no tenía nieve, ni quería nieve para ser feliz. Tenia un campo enorme de flores, infinito al oeste, sin frontera, lleno de coloridas esculturas y un cielo claro.

Pero no era suficiente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El no me recordaba ni me recuerda..._

Siempre le contaba poco de la historia, aunque me reclamara por más, no quería avanzar, todavía no sabia que final era el feliz o el adecuado.

Decidí contarle, el que...llenaba el vació de aquel pequeño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El niño mayor que no se movía, decidió investigar el gran campo.

Al ser tan vasto prefirió primero acercarse al cerco de madera que era lo único que podía divisar. Fue así que por primera vez sus ojos le permitieron ver, pero frente a el solo se observaba a si mismo.

A su vez, del otro lado, el niño mas pequeño aunque era feliz era curioso, así que también se habia aproximado al eje y habia descubierto una figura tras el.

El menor no supo que fue en realidad lo que le obligo a quitarse los lentes.

Entonces ya no hubo espejo para el que no era feliz y ya no estaba frente a si. Estando así encontró en esos ojos un poco de alegría y se sintió completo.

El mas pequeño quito su expresión de felicidad apresurado, e inocentemente pregunto al otro...quien era y porque no era feliz. No supo si responder, pero luego dijo que tenía familia, que vivía en un hermoso y luminoso paisaje.

El màs chico colocó de nuevo lo que producía aquel reflejo y el triste solo pudo volver a ver sus propias lágrimas, así que, ya no era uno sino medio.

"No te conozco", dijo el más bajo y corriéndo se fue a jugar en la nieve. El que no danzaba caminó hasta donde habia estado mucho tiempo, allí habían dejado de crecer flores.

Pasaron días en los que, a su alrededor, bailaba una hermosa chica, le gustaba, pero sus ojos tristes miraban del otro lado del eje donde, en torno al joven feliz, bailaba una rubia niña.

Decidido, arrancó rosas y se apresuró al cerco, y de aquel lado, como en la vez anterior, estaba él mismo con las rosas en la mano.

Se apresuró a decir el más bajo, nervioso, que no tenía intención de una amistad, que era completo con su vida. Y el mayor solo entregó las flores.

_Feliz_las tomo, no quiso sonreír, pero era mas feliz aun con el ramo en sus manos. Así, despachó al reflejo del que no danza y le dedico una mirada confundida, aun no comprendía el porque de quitarse los lentes.

"Son rojas" dijo él. El mayor asintió, confirmando que su intención estaba escrita en colores.

"Entonces no las quiero", murmuró el más bajo y dejó las flores tendidas en la fría funda blanca.

_Infeliz_ tomó los lentes del otro, y se los colocó...

"Acaso... ¿Ahora eres feliz?"

Reflejaba al que si bailaba en el cristal. Pensó que así obtendría algo de la felicidad de aquel.

"¿Ahora si eres feliz?" Volvió a inquirir, interesado en los pensamientos del desconocido.

"Ahora..."

Oyó una voz tras de si, y lentamente se quitó aquellos lentes para entregárselos a aquel niño que todavía conservaba el entusiasmo.

El chico tomó las rosas que habia posado antes, y se colocó los lentes.

"No se tu nombre" pronuncio.

Y el mayor corrió hacia el oeste. Opuesto al eje.

Quizás, como espejo pudo robar unos segundos de algo, pero como opuesto del eje tenia que ser infeliz... así del otro lado...solo cabrían las sonrisas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, así termina la histo...-

Tal vez se habia dormido hace tiempo...pero cuando arrimé la puerta supe que solo fingía...

-Papá...-

-¿Ah?...Creí que te habías dormido ya.-

-Es triste...-

-Ah...bueno, si lo es.- le respondì rogando porque no me pidiese otro cuento mas.

Y luego la oí por última vez, la últimavez hasta el domingo.

Ella me dijo...

- ¿Conoces al vecino?...-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autor:

¡Dios! No puedo creer que publique estooo¡Es lo peor que hice en mi vida, es malísimo de verdad u-u. Bueno, la pareja sobre la que escribí no es muy popular así que les dejo a su imaginación. La idea era escribir algo más o menos coherente, pero...ya es muy de tarde n-ñ. Espero que si lo leyeron y no están puteando de lo mala que es la "historia" dejen un comentario n-ñ ¿siii? Al menos para hacerme saber si apestó mucho o poco. Sobre lo de de _triste _en la realidad, el tiene que ser infeliz no demostrando su amor para que la persona a la que ama pueda continuar con su vida normal, despues de todo su mujer ya lo sabe y su hija...ehm...en fin, por eso dice lo de "pero como opuesto del eje tenia que ser infeliz"...

Kitsui R.


End file.
